


Book Commentary: Theodosia and the Serpents of Chaos

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [93]
Category: Theodosia Throckmorton - R. L. LaFevers
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Theodosia and the Serpents of Chaos

  * OK, before I start: I’ve only read this and the second book in this series, and honestly, I like this series better than R.L. LaFevers’ His Fair Assassin series. Like, with the His Fair Assassin series, I was just like… it had such a strong premise, but it quickly fell into a lot of awful teen romance tropes. I’ll have to get a new set of those books sometime for this blog.
  * But anyway, _Theodosia and the Serpents of Chaos_.
  * So. This apparently starts off in December 1906.
  * And you know it’s gonna be good if the first line is “I don’t trust Clive Fagenbush.”
  * OK, so Theodosia doesn’t like Clive because he’s got weird eyebrows and smells awful. And because he thinks she sneaks around too much, which apparently isn’t too far off.
  * Oh, fun. We’ve got one of those “people don’t believe me about stuff just because I’m a kid” things. Again. Even though Theodosia’s dad is in charge of the museum. Also, apparently, her dad is Clive’s boss.
  * So, nobody really pays attention to Theodosia, so she’s torn between being a lonely kid and being like “hey, more time for me to snoop around the museum without anybody noticing, except for maybe Fagenbush.”
  * And we’ve got a new artifact for the museum, shipped there from one of the mom’s archaeological digs.
  * So, Theodosia’s trying to warn her dad about splinters when opening the shipment, but she doesn’t want to tell him about the risk of Egyptian curses because everyone always laughs at her when she gives curse warnings.
  * And of course this statue of the goddess Bastet is cursed, and Theodosia is the only one who can tell. And maybe Fagenbush.
  * Now Theodosia’s gotta sneak and do some curse tests on the Bastet statue.
  * Oh, fun. Apparently, the first two curse tests were positive, and the third test is one Theodosia’s gotta do one in the middle of the night in the middle of a creepy museum.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
